


Together

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, just something i wish would happen aha, mostly friendship fic tbh, snowells if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to and including 2x14 Escape From Earth-2. Harry comforts Caitlin after her devastating loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a brief little one-shot that I pictured happening in 2x15. More of a friendship fic than anything else, but can be seen romantically if you wish. Hope you enjoy!

“What are you working on?"

Caitlin jumped, not hearing Harry walk up behind her. The man was incredibly light on his feet, something he shared with his double. There was also the fact that Caitlin had been immensely engrossed in her work; if she wasn’t, then she would start thinking. And if she started thinking, she would start feeling. If she started feeling … well, she didn’t want to think about that.

Swivelling around in her chair, Caitlin faced her fellow scientist.

“Sorry, I was just um,” Caitlin’s voice wavered slightly, still recovering from the shock of Harry’s entrance. “Just working on a formula, that’s all.”

“Velocity Nine?” Harry inquired, stepping forward to look over her shoulder. Caitlin leant back, allowing him a clearer view of the papers in front of her.

“No, actually, just some old equations that I had lying around. Velocity Nine is … on hold, for the time being.”

“Caitlin,” The name seemed to slip easily from his tongue, despite being one of the first, if not the first time he had used it out loud. The man took a seat beside her, before continuing. “You know you should talk about it.”

“I can’t do that right now.”

Caitlin tried to convey all the hidden feelings in the look she gave Harry. She tried to say everything she couldn’t with a simple glance, and she hoped he understood. Feeling too hot all of a sudden, Caitlin quickly changed the subject.

“How’s Jesse doing?”

Harry stared at her for a moment longer, before playing along. They both knew they were only wasting time before Harry inevitably said what he had come here to say. But for a little while, they could pretend that his problems were the only ones they had to face.

“As well as can be expected I suppose. She had to leave her whole life, her friends, everyone and everything she’s ever known.” Harry’s voice was tinged with regret, but he quickly moved on. “But she’s safe, and she seems to become more comfortable as each day arrives. That’s all I could hope for.”

“Well she’s extremely lucky to have you as a father, Harry.” Caitlin gave Harry a quick smile, one he returned briefly.

“Yes, well, I think she might go crazy if she has to spend every second with me.”

Caitlin laughed despite herself. She didn’t dwell on the fact that it had been the first time she had laughed since … 

“If you wanted, I could show her around Central City? You know, take her to Jitters and a few of the malls.” Caitlin offered. She could see the hesitancy behind Harry’s eyes, and couldn’t blame him in the slightest. He had only just got his daughter back, and couldn’t be too keen on sending her off into a relatively unknown city with a relatively unknown person. As much as they had bonded throughout both the Grodd situation and when working on Velocity Six, they were ultimately strangers, not knowing enough about each other to really label their relationship as one of friendship. Caitlin hoped that would change soon, especially as he appeared to be sticking around.

Despite his clear hesitancy, Harry agreed.

“Yes, I think that would be nice. Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.”

Caitlin knew that he was probably only humouring her, but she would pretend not to notice for now. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently - pretending. But that ended with the next few words out of Harry’s mouth.

“Snow, I know that Garrick and I never really saw eye-to-eye, but … he was a good man. One of the best I’ve ever known. I’m truly sorry, Caitlin.”

He briefly covered her hand that was resting on the table with his own. Caitlin could feel her emotional turmoil building, and had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before she responded. She didn’t want to cry, and certainly didn’t want to cry in front of him. As much as she knew he wouldn’t judge her, she also knew that once she started crying she wouldn’t stop, and Caitlin couldn’t subject anyone, let alone Harrison Wells, to that.

“Thank you.” Caitlin managed to choke out. She knew it probably wasn’t enough, but from the look in Harry’s eyes, she could see that he had heard everything she couldn’t say.

Before he could remove his hand from on top of her own, she quickly flipped her wrist and squeezed his hand. She could hear his breath catch; Harry wasn’t the person to like being physically touched, something he again shared with his Earth-1 counterpart. But Caitlin felt like this one time, she could get away with it.

And from the way he squeezed her hand in return, she knew she was right. She knew also knew that they would be okay, and that both they, and the rest of Team Flash - old and new alike - would be able to face whatever came next. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. Hope you liked it! I just want these two to have more scenes together honestly, I feel like they threw away all their development in Grodd and Legends. Just give me my science geeks geeking out over science! Aha, anyway, please let me know what you thought - the good, the bad, all is appreciated! Hope you're having a great week, and thanks for reading!


End file.
